Looking for Angels
by FTAaee
Summary: Six has passed into the afterlife, or so he thinks. Confused and lost, he walks around in hopes of finding answers. will he be able to find out the truth before all is too late? Sequel to Noble Six.
1. Memory of the Past

"_Do you believe in angels?"_

Those were the last words he thought of before he died. The ruckus of the Covenant had disappeared, and only **her** voice rang through his ears. The question repeated over and over, and Six wondered what became of the little girl.

"_No." _

Six closed his eyes as the last bits of energy were drained out of him. He wasn't Catholic, but he prayed for humanity's survival to any god or goddess that would listen.

"_But aren't you an angel mister?"_

_The girl's face showed the faintest signs of a frown._

He prayed and prayed till he could no longer feel the crushing pain of the Elite. He prayed till his body went numb. . .

"_Not even close, now let's get you back to your parents." _

_The little girl shook her head and looked at Six with sad eyes. She unzipped her jacket and showed a narrow hole of a bullet. It hit her just above the heart. "I almost died alone, but you saved me," she said. She took his hand and placed it to her chest. "Thank you." She closed her eyes and smiled._

By now, Six's vision was weakening, and his breath was shortening. He was close to his death. He knew it. But even then, he imagined that he could still feel the girl's faint heartbeat.

"_You're my angel."_


	2. An Encounter

Blinking to an ominous setting, Six found himself lying down. The last thing he remembered was the searing pain his death had brought upon him, but that was no longer existent. Now he was free and. . ._dead._ The thought momentarily haunted him to his core. If he was dead, then where was he? Six pondered on this for a while. He didn't necessarily believe in any god, nor Hell and Heaven for that matter. But with his current situation, he didn't even know what to believe in at all.

So Six got up and scanned his surroundings. There was nothing in the veranda but endless plains of grass. Six shook his head and decided to walk. Standing there wouldn't do him any good, and if anything, he _needed _to know where he was. So he walked, and walked. . .and walked. By the time he spotted a faint outline of someone in the distance, a dense fog had begun to creep around his ankles. He began to part his lips, to call out to the person, but no sound came. His voice remained in his throat. _It can't be, _he thought, squinting his eyes. But it was.

In the distance was a scenery much like the one he last saw before dying. Though no Covenant were around there, only debris and remnants of weapons and vehicles. He dared to step forward, to take a closer view, but found his feet glued to the ground. None of this was making sense.

Then his surroundings altered, and he was back at the shipyard watching the _Pillar of Autumn _set sail into space. He could once again feel the remorse feeling of success upon delivering the package. Yet at the same time, he felt regret and failure. Reach was falling apart – they had lost it to the Covenant. But there was still hope flaming in him, that one day everything would be restored back to normal. He just wished that his dream would come true. He watched the light die, and the sky black out. He shook his head at the thought of Emile's death. They might not have been close, but he was still a fellow comrade – and a friend.

"Six? Is that you?"

Jorge had been walking aimlessly around the interminable plains. He wore scars and seventy-degree burns due to previous campaigns and the huge detonation. Though his MJOLNIR armor covered it all up. He had been scouting the area for a while now, looking for someone or at least something to give him a clue of where he was. But minutes passed into hours, and hours into what seemed like months – yet none of his questions had been answered. Not until now. His fellow comrade, Six, was standing there before him. Even if his helmet covered his face, Jorge could tell that he was in deep thought. So he had uttered the first four words he had ever spoken since his arrival here; wherever here was.

". . .Spartan-059?"

It was all Six could say in reply. Anyway, what else was he suppose to do? Jorge, from what he knew was dead. But then again, so was he. Although feelings of happiness swelled in him, he couldn't exactly portray them.

Jorge nodded his head, the faintest of grins forming on his face.

"It's very fortunate and unfortunate to see you here," he said. Six looked passed him, as if searching for any other people he might have traveled with. Jorge sighed. "Sorry, but I'm just about all there is of the welcoming party," he said grimly. Six nodded his head and put his pointer and index finger over his mouth. It was the Spartan way of showing a smile. Jorge returned the gesture, though he found nothing at all optimistic to smile about. "Do you know where we are?" Six questioned. Jorge shook his head. "I was hoping you would know," he replied, reaching to take off his helmet. It was getting uncomfortable under it. Besides, there was no point in wearing one if he was dead – which he was confident he really was.

"Walk with me." the sentence came out more like a command than a question. Six sensed that the other man didn't mean it to come out like that, but old habits die hard. That and, 'please' wasn't a normal formality used in the time they had lived in. So they walked side by side for old times sake. They even exchanged some small conversations here and there. Most topics revolved around their past before they met each other. But every time the word 'Reach', 'Noble Team', or anything like that popped up, a silence would subdue over them and linger.

"Where do you think the others are?" Jorge suddenly asked.

Six shrugged, not really wanting to chat about it. For sure he knew they were all dead, with the exception of Jun of course. One time, he had even wondered if they would come across another member of Noble Team, just like Jorge had with him. But he knew that was unlikely to happen. Calculating the moment of Jorge's dead, with the time he had found him, - the chances were very slim. In fact, he doubted it was nothing but pure luck and coincidence that brought the two Spartans to reunite. Jorge sighed and ran a hand through his brown cropped hair. It was beginning to gray and bald. Soon, he would look like an old man coming home from war. A long jagged scar still ran across his eye and cheek, along with other smaller ones that decorated his face. His steely gray eyes remained hardened and bland – years of brutal battle were the cause of this.

Then, the scenery changed again. This time, Jorge and Six found themselves on an unfamiliar plain. Ragged mountains stood at the horizon, whilst small pieces of metal littered the grassy area. They exchanged glances and nodded to each other. Jorge put his helmet back on and together they scoured the perimeter. Jorge's status light blinked at Six. Translation; _get over here asap._

So he ran, his own speed surprising him. It had been a long time since he had gotten and used any action besides walking and talking. "What is it?" Six asked. Jorge glanced at him and pointed ahead. Six followed his finger and noticed a figure lying in a heap of burned metal and ashes. Six nodded his head and slowly advanced towards it. Whatever it was, it couldn't do much damage to him. He was _dead. _And last time he checked, it was impossible to be killed over again.

A snap of metal broke his thoughts. He looked to his side to see Jorge following closely behind. "Think its alive?" he whispered. Six didn't reply but kept on moving. This was as suspenseful to him as it was to anyone else. But when he got over to the figure, he was disappointed at what he saw. He kicked it over, revealing the hideous face of a Brute. Jorge frowned beside him. "Sick bastard." he commented. He looked around the scraps around him and spotted something. He walked over and around some garbage before brandishing out a beaten assault rifle. "Well look at this," he said, a hint of a grin in his voice. "I don't know about you, but something tells me that we'll be meeting more of these Brutes ahead – ones that are alive that is." he said. Six grimly nodded his head and looked back down at the one that lay at his feet. Exactly where the heck was he?


	3. An Angel?

It had been some time now. The two Spartans hadn't found anything but debris, and burned dirt. Six was growing tired whilst Jorge hadn't lost any energy at all.

"Duck!"

Six barely had time to react to the plasma that almost hit him. He was about to reach for a weapon, but stopped midway. _That's right, _he thought. He had none. Then Jorge's light blinked.

"Covenant up ahead, I –"

The COM link went dead. Six tried to contact Jorge, but his attempts were all futile. Only static could be heard. So he ditches his current location and as stealthy as he could, sprinted towards the spot he last saw his fellow Spartan. If anything, Six wasn't about to let him die again. Not while he was around at least. But unfortunately, Jorge was gone. Six didn't need anymore proof that that statement was true. Because on the grass Jorge last stood were ashes, a burned helmet, and a half-melted-rifle. What could have killed him, Six didn't really need to know. Maybe a giant laser, or. . .his thoughts stopped there.

Just a few feet ahead, smoke rose. Curiosity got the better of Six and he walked closer. To his surprise, the flat plan ended at this edge. So if someone were to carelessly run without looking, they would plummet down the edge of the cliff to their death. Six wondered what was at the bottom. A city maybe? Or what about a fleet of Covenant cruisers? Nonetheless, his thoughts were whisked away by the sudden rumbling of the earth. Six took a hesitant step backwards before the cliff gave. He didn't try to jump, claw, or hold onto something though. He just let himself fall into the endlesss dark pit.

"Sir?"

Six thought he was dreaming. Could it be her? He wondered/ He forced his eyes open as his armor powered up again. A sunny sky greeted him from the usual grayness he was accustomed to.

"Sir? You awake?"

The same voice questioned. Six turned his head, and his vision was instantly greeted by green blades of grass, and a familiar face. It was her, the girl he "saved". Besides having tidier hair, cleaner clothes, and bruise-free skin, she almost looked exactly the same from their last encounter. Well almost. Six couldn't find the right words to express the difference he saw in her, but he was sure something had altered in her appearance. Was it wisdom he saw in here eyes? He didn't know. Then, she giggled. Her laughter was soft, and full of amusement. It sounded like chimes tinkling in the wind. He let out a groan as he sat up. Six shook his head, as if trying to wake up from a dream. The little girl watched in confusion. Her eyes followed his every movement; from the time he started to scan his surroundings, till the end, where he gave up and sat back down in defeat.

"Angel? Are you okay? Did you lose something?" she asked. Six looked at her. "Like I said before kid, I am not an angel." he replied. The little girl frowned and knit her eyebrows together in frustration. But as quickly as the expression came, it dissolves as she crawled up to him. An idea had popped into her head. Reaching for his helmet, Six could only watch as she took it off. It was then, that he could actually smell the fresh air, feel the faint breeze against his skin, and...feel human again. Whatever the little girl had done to make him suddenly feel like this, he didn't care. Six kind of, actually liked it. The little girl grinned in satisfaction as she noticed her company's mood change. "You _are_ an angel, see?" she thrust a finger forward, pointing at some mountains perched on the horizon. "Where you are now, is Reach, my home. Thanks to you and the other angels, Reach had been able to break free from its glassed state and prosper into something pleasant – something that the humans had took an adoration and attraction too." she explained. And while she spoke, her appearance had changed. She grew taller and her face had matured. But when Six looked at her, she still held the innocence of the little girl he had encountered in the midst of war. But still, Six remained silent. Reach? He couldn't comprehend it. Reach was glassed – gone. There was no possible way it could have been restored to its former glory. But no. In front of him were the mountains, and grassy plains. Even the sky was void of war ships, and instead an interminable blue. _Maybe she is right, _he thought, sneaking a glance at her. Well whatever the case was, he was more reluctant to believe her words now; due to the appearance change that is.

Then the 'little girl' marched forward three steps before turning around. Her stray locks caught the last rays of the setting sun. She smiled, her face looking like it did before. "Your friends are waiting," she whispered, looking at the sky. Six watched as she hesitated for a while, as if searching for other words to say. In conclusion, she just let out a sigh. "Just make this a good one Six," she murmured. Then as the sun disappeared, so did she. Six remained silent. What had she meant by that? He shook his head and walked towards where she last stood. He bent down and picked up a white feather. It emitted warmth and a faint glow. Six smiled, despite of himself. _You're wrong again kid,_ he thought . .


	4. Contact

"Six? Six? Six!" A shift in position, and that was all Spartan-B320 required. She stood up and exited the room to face the rest of Noble Team. Though, rather than grim expressions, none seemed troubled at all. They all believed Six would be able to pull through whatever had occurred to him. But what did trouble them was the fact that Six was alone. . .

Emile paced around the small, secluded area, trying to fit pieces of the puzzle together. Although he rarely volunteered to help in matters that required critical thinking, this mystery was something that had caught his attention. They were dead, stuck in the middle of nowhere, and yet, it still felt like they were still alive, fighting. A sudden tremor brought everyone out of their thoughts. In a flash, all Spartans in the room had their guns out. And as seconds elapsed, Carter decided to take action. "Emile, scour the perimeter and once your done, give me a report on the base's current status. I'll take a peek outside and see what's up, and for you Kat, I want Six up and ready when I return." Carter ordered. Two blue lights blinked in response and everyone was in action.

A dusty wind roared against Noble One's MJLONIR armor. His hands tightened around his two M7/Caseless Submachine guns. Personally, he would have preferred a more accurate gun rather than the one he currently had. But he couldn't afford to be picky with his weapons seeing that they were limited with their variety of guns. So he patrolled the front of the old, abandoned base, but his monitor displayed no enemy contacts. Seconds ticked away, and Carter began his descent back into base until something caught his eye.

"_Noble One, this is Noble Four. Single enemy contact has been neutralized."_

_"Three here,"_ Noble Two reported. _"Neutralized."_

Carter frowned. Something was up. He glanced back down at the five grunts he had managed to take down. He suspected that either there were unknown species or people attacking them, or there were Covenant in the area. He squinted into the distance, trying to gain some visual of the scenery. Nothing but sand met his vision and that frustrated him even more. He opened a channel. _"Change of plans. Emile, I want a quick survey around the medical bay and weapons room. Pack all the ammunition and weapons you can before falling back to the medical bay. Kat, is Six up yet?"_

"_Just woke up sir, and standing by for further instructions."_

A wave of relief passed over Carter. So Six was still alive and with them. But as much as he wanted to stop and cheer about it, he couldn't. _"All right, you two just sit tight and wait for us."_ he commanded. There was a slight hesitation and silence in the COM channel before two lights blinked in recognition. Carter knew that if anything, the two Spartans would rather have something to do than have some time to rest.

Emile silently mulled to himself as he checked every empty room he passed for anymore Covenant. Having killed only one jackal didn't satisfy his needs of killing a thousand. He kicked over a half scorched gun in boredom as he entered the weaponry room. Most of the shelves were empty with the exception of dust. An adjacent rumble alerted Emile as he packed some magazines into a nearby box. He stood up and looked around, his eyes landing on an old M19 SSM rocket launcher. He gave a low whistle. "Now we're gonna have some fun. . ." he mumbled, shouldering it and preparing to shoot at whatever appeared in the doorway. Another loud rumble sounded throughout the room before a fully equipped hunter appeared in view. It didn't have so much as a second to move before it was shot dead – taking at least half of the hallway with it.

"Everyone here?"

Carter surveyed the room and checked to see if all three Spartans where back. They were. Carter let out a sigh. "All right. According to the quick reports you gave me, we've encountered seven grunts, one hunter, and one brute in total," he paused to let the information sink in everyone's heads. "That summarizes up to nine Covenant contacts in all." he concluded. Kat fumbled with the gun in her hand as she thought the recent events over; Six's arrival and sudden Covenant contact. They all had to have something in common, but what?

"I say we pack and go. We've been stuck in this hell hole for days now. And since we have Six with us, I don't see anymore reason to wait on the old man," Emile commented, talking about Jorge. Carter flashed him a warning glance. He had made it clear enough that he would leave no Spartan or soldier behind. Kat let out a cough, gaining their attention. "I agree with him Carter. Waiting around here won't help, I can refurbish the Pelican outside base and we can all head out of here." she said. Carter turned to Six. "This isn't a democracy people," he sighed. "But while we're at it, I guess the final decision is up to you Six," he said. Six looked at each Spartan's face. Their lips were all pressed into thin lines as they awaited his decision. Although, try as they might, they could not hide the obvious exhaustion in their eyes. They were all tired, and they couldn't really risk some R&R while Covenant were lurking around. "I'm with them sir." he said. "Fine. Emile and I will gather anything we find useful while Kat fixes the Pelican. Six, you got her back just in case any hostiles come," said Carter. Everyone nodded their head in agreement and set out to work. Emile began to whistle a soft tune. "We're finally moving. . ."he muttered.

"Is that so?" Kat had been fixing the D77H-TCI Pelican. It was newer and improved version of the old D77-TC Pelican. Prior to its predecessor, the DD7H-TCI Pelican is more heavily armed. There had been many changes to it in both exterior and interior layouts, but the exterior alterations are less noticeable.

"Yeah." Six had been telling Kat of his previous adventure with Jorge. He gave her an elaborate brief of what had happened since he died. He told her everything except for the part of the angel. He decided to exclude that small detail of his journey. Kat reappeared from under the Pelican. Her face was dirty with grime and oil. She frowned upon seeing her reflection on her helmet and wiped her face with a nearby towel. Most of the filth was gone and Kat readjusted her helmet back on. "So you're telling me that you suspect that a fleet of Covenant are hidden among the shadows of that cliff?" she asked. Six nodded his head. Kat stayed silent. She pondered over his suggestion of investigating that peculiar place. Obviously, she was all in for it, she just wasn't sure about Carter. . .

"_Enemy contacts six o'clock of your position Six, status on the Pelican?"_ Carter's voice boomed. Kat took to answering. _"Pelican ready for take off. How many contacts?" _she asked. There was a pause and this time, Emile answered, _"Enemy numbers are at least twenty at my side. Time to tango!"_ Kat gritted her teeth. Now was not the time to fool around. . "_Emile! Fall back! I repeat, fall back!"_ But only static replied to her on the other end. She cursed. This was **not **going to be pretty.


	5. The Angel : Selene

"_S-selene?" a distraught woman screamed. She ran toward Six, tripping and stumbling over rubble and stripped artillery. Her face was covered in grime and dirt, but he could make up the resemblance the little girl had with this female. She was her mother. She feebly tugged her daughter out of his possession and cradled her lifeless form in her arms. _

Six was aware of his current surroundings. He could hear Emile's hasty and impatient pacing, Carter's quiet murmurings, and Kat's hands expertly taking apart a gun. Yes, he was aware. But although his mind would like nothing else but to wake up to this reality, he didn't.

"_Y-you! You killed her, didn't you? Watched her die while you fought on for our humanity'?" the tears were streaking down her cheeks, mixing with the blood splattered on her face. Six didn't bother to respond. He had seen this scene too much in a lifetime._

Kat glanced at Six's unconscious form after every minute had elapsed. She recounted the events before he passed away, and she found no fault or injury that could have brought him into this state. The soft drone of the Pelican's engine became her blanket of comfort as she stared deep into space. They had run towards Emile's location, pulled him away from the fight, and had returned to the rendezvous where Carter sat waiting for them. And then, he _just _collapsed.

_The mother continued to mourn over her dead child, whispering incoherent words between her sobs. Six allowed an exact three minutes to pass before speaking; "Ma'am, I have to escort you to one of the safe zones now." _

There was something wrong. Everything felt planned out; Six felt like he was under surveillance. Indeed, there was something out of place with the whole ordeal he was thrown to after his death.

_Her strawberry blond hair curtained her face from view. "Save humanity? How can you save humanity when you can't even save **yourself**." she spat._

And that's when the puzzle was solved.

"Fuck!"

Emile was the first to react to the hit they had just received. He peered outside and saw that a Banshee was hot on their trail. Carter made the Pelican swerve to the side, causing the Spartan to fall back in the ship. _"Kat, see if you can snipe the bastard driving it. Emile, stay with Six."_ Noble One's voice was broadcasting through a private COM. Emile was about to snap back and stray from his orders, when a hand heavily landed on his shoulder. It was Six.

"Look who finally woke up," he sneered, making a grab for a rifle. Six refrained from giving a replying and stealthily stole the gun from his hands. "_You aren't real._" he said quietly. Emile blanked out for a mere second, and in that second, it was broken into milliseconds. Six took off the safety lock on the gun and shot at the Spartan's head. A loud bang resonated throughout the small space, and Kat whirled around from her position.

"What the hell!" she shouted, and turned to shoot at him. Six ducked for cover and took out a small knife carefully hidden in his armor. His eyes darted around the space before landing on a knot of thick rope. Kat saw his attention was diverted and slowly sauntered towards his position. Ignoring her, Six dove for the knot and slashed the blade of his knife right through it. Kat stumbled backwards.

Meanwhile, Carter rose from the pilot's seat and put the Pelican on Auto while walking towards the back. The scene that was before him was shocking, and he quickly ran towards the back of Six to tackle him. Unfortunately, the Spartan anticipated this and stepped out of the way. With a practiced movement, he grabbed Carter's arms and twisted them behind his back.

"Kat! Shoot!" Carter ordered, trying to break free of the steel hold his 'comrade' had on him. Kat didn't hesitate and aimed for an open spot.

_Six took a step forward. "Ma'am, I am only doing my job to protect the citizens of this planet. And as much as I regret it, I can't save everyone." he reasoned. He made a conclusion in his head that the woman was reaching hysterics and insanity. The ongoing war had done that to many unsuspecting soldiers. Whose to say it couldn't do that to innocent people?_

"I apologize, sir." Six sighed and threw Carter's body at Kat. The two propelled into the ground below without a sound. Six scrambled to the controls and began to steer the Pelican towards the nearest plain. Two Covenant drop ships appeared by his side whilst a Banshee tailed his back.

_The mother ignored him. "I doubt you're even human. Just a robot programmed to fight for us. They brainwashed you, solider. No life, no humanity, and most of all, no -"_

Six tried to break free from the formation, but it was already too late. A towering mountain was greeting his sight with open arms. Six debated if jumping out of the Pelican would benefit him. But he knew that, that would only delay his actual death.

"_-conscience."_

The collision was hell. Fire engulfed Six's body. He momentarily felt his armor melt into his skin with such excruciating pain, that it felt so real – and it was.

_The sudden explosion aroused a loud chatter among the surrounding Unggoy. They were the lower-caste placed beings the Covenant ever had, and so, it was natural for the lone Sangheili in the room to ignore their outburst. Instead, he turned to the more important species, the Huragok. There were only five in the room, and they were scattered around the body of what appeared to be a survivor of the blasted human race that they were trying to obliterate. _

_Uru'it Khattunree spoke in a language only a select few knew and had studied. The Huragoks, labeled as Engineers by humans, replied with a single, negative answer. Uru'it Khattunree, disappointed in the outcome, turned to deliever the news to the San 'Shyuum that had sent him here. But before he left, he uttered some words, that, if translated into the human language, meant; "Be gone of him." And seconds later, the room was enveloped in fire._

Six wanted to scream. He wanted to fight and find out what had happened to his comrades. He _needed _to know where he was, before it was too late. A searing pain scorched throughout his chest and body; however, before his bloody vision was a girl. It was her again. She gave him a brief smile, a far cry from what he needed right now.

"_It's all over, Six."_

Uru'it Khattunree, once regarded as one of the best warriors in the Covenant, found himself on his knees. In front of him, was a San 'Shyuum. He bowed his head in respect for the Prophet.

"_What has become of – our – subject?" _he questioned. Uru'it Khattunree spent no second in waste and explained to him what had happened. The Prophet of Supposition remained silent. So his subject had died. After abandoning it in one of his many ships at the planet, 'Reach', he was surprised to hear that a stray ship had discovered one of his old specimens.

"_It is shameful to hear we have lost such a valuable subject. He could have proved useful and provided us information on their planet." _Supposition paused. _"No matter, we will still proceed with our original plan. Losing the Unyielding Hierophant is nothing but a minor set back. You are dismissed."_ he concluded. Uru'it nodded and rose to his feet. He turned and walked away to return to his duties as a commander. Yes, this was just a minor set back. The Spartan was nothing but a distraction for the Prophet. Yet, Uru'it Khattunree agreed that if the Spartan had not put up a fight against their toxins, then they would have gotten information from his memory – something that would prevent the lives that would be lost in the upcoming battle.

"_Where am I?" Six wondered. Moments ago, he was in an unimaginable pain. But now, he felt weightless, safe. The girl, Selene, took his hand. She gently led him away from the apocalyptic scenery they were in, and towards a more serene setting. She pointed at the sky. "That's Earth." she whispered. Six looked up at it. Nothing had changed. Was this the future? Or the past?_

"_It's what your heart was fighting for."_


	6. Until the End

Uru'it Khattunree stood on one of the many platforms on the Covenant war ship. His hands were splayed out on the thick railing, grasping them tightly as he surveyed the activity bellow. Unlike other Elites, he was focused on one thing only - seeing that the job was done. Unfortunately, the humans did more damage than one would have liked to have thought. The onslaught of explosions affected nearby ships, one of his included. His grip tightened as he glared at an invisible enemy below him. Jackals and Engineers alike were scurrying about the base underneath carrying damaged equipments and tools. A throaty growl emitted from his leathery neck and resonated throughout the floor he was currently on.

_Pathetic life forms striving to fight a battle already lost, why do they just not forfeit?_ he thought. Then may be his race wouldn't have to even worry about the whole Covenant other than themselves. Uru'it Khattunree was very well aware of the rebellion plotting out in his race, and he would have sided with them - if their numbers weren't so low. True, they were at a high rank with the Covenant, but to throw that away to go and join the humans in their quest to defeat the very people they betrayed..? That was a useless plan, but nevertheless, he could also see why they would risk going through it. Uru'it Khattunree left his post and marched back towards the control room. If plans were to go as expected, then he would be able to join the frontlines and attack Earth in a dictating sort of way. Uru'it Khattunree, frustrated, shook his head and walked away from the platform. He entered a narrow corridor and stopped there.

_What if...?_ No. Uru'it Khattunree cursed as he realized a troublesome outcome that could have occured during the explosion. Driven with a new purpose, and determination, he rushed forward; pushing pass the tiny rascals around him. If he had to, he would personally see to that human's death. . .

* * *

**Author's Note : **

**If any one has referred to my profile, they would have seen my major issue with this fanfiction.**

**Anyway, I've been mulling over possible plots for the next part of the mini "saga"**

**and will probably installling it in hopefully the near future.**

**The title will be; "Here We Are".**

**Cheers,**

_FTAaee_


End file.
